Misao Takes Charge
by Kay-san
Summary: Misao finally asserts herself as the new okashira. But when traitorous Oniwabanshuu from the past rise to take revenge on Aoshi for Misao's grandfather's actions, will he allow her help and realize how much he needs her?
1. Prologue: The Mission

Hi! I must first apologize to the people who were reading my fics that got put on hold without an explanation 2 years ago. I'm very sorry. I could have at least written a little note to let you know what was going on. In 2004, my husband and I found out we were expecting! So, our time was filled with prep work and doctor visits, not to mention extra hours at work to cover our baby supply costs. But, my little girl is 19 months old now so I get a little free time! I will finish my other stories, but my attempts to write for them so far have led to nothing but junk. I figured maybe a fresh story would get me back into the swing of things. I've wanted to do a Misao kicks butt story since I wrote "Kaoru…the Saiyan?" which had our favorite tanuki kicking some serious bad guy booty. So, here it is. Hopefully I haven't lost my author mojo! (wink) Read and enjoy! (I hope.)

Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. But one day… (kunai grazes Kay-san's ear) Wha--? Watsuki-sama! I'm sorry! (bows with head to floor) They're yours! I'm just borrowing!

Warning: Probably a little OOC. Just a smidge. What can I say? I like to take a few liberties when I write!

Misao Takes Charge

Prologue: The Mission

Misao glared at the tall man before her. "I said 'no', Aoshi!" She flushed slightly as she dropped the honorific. _Damn it, Misao! You're the okashira now! You don't need to fret over dropping –sama!_ Her mind raged at her and she bravely held her ground, chin high.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly at the small challenger. "Misao…" he growled in warning. Seeing she wouldn't back down he continued. "You will not go on this mission alone. I will go with you."

Though she wanted the pleasure of days of travel with her Aoshi by her side, Misao stood firm. "I meant what I said, Aoshi. Until you have conquered your inner demons and found peace, I will not allow you to fight. It would be too risky. The battle could throw you back from what progress you have made."

Aoshi blew a slight breath through his lips and knew he had lost. Misao's point was indeed a valid one, but he still worried for her safety. "What if I came along and promised to only fight if needed?"

Misao rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't stand back and wait. You know that as well as I do. You will stay here." With her argument won, she relaxed her stance and retreated from the temple.

That had been her morning. She took tea to Aoshi, like always. But she had also brought word of a reconnaissance mission they were requested to do by the police force. Aoshi had immediately said he would go and Misao had to assert her power as okashira.

She sat now in the training hall, thinking about the argument while twirling a kunai in her hand absentmindedly. Her scowl deepened as she let her thoughts drift to the mission. Saitou had of course been the messenger.

(Earlier)

"Ah, the weasel." Saitou smirked as he approached Misao who was sweeping.

"Saitou." Came the cool greeting. "What?"

Saitou's smirk deepened at her apparent irritation. "Why, weasel. I just got here. No need to snap at me."

Misao narrowed her eyes. "Look, Saitou. I know this isn't a social visit, so what do you want?"

Saitou drew a few papers from his pocket and handed them to her. "We received these reports yesterday about a band of thugs setting up base in Osaka. Somehow, they are connected to your clan."

Misao's eyes skimmed the reports. "So, what do you want from us? Do you want us to bring them down? Infiltrate the ranks? Reconnaissance? What?"

"Just reconnaissance for now. We don't know exactly what we're dealing with yet. We know they've been causing trouble, but they've managed to elude our forces so far."

Misao nodded. It was clear why they were needed. A band of thugs would be no problem for the police. But a band of thugs that could evade the police would have to be well-trained in spying. And a group like that with some sort of ties to the Oniwabanshuu could only mean one thing. "I think I know what you're dealing with. But I want to go on the mission first to make sure."

Saitou nodded. "Report to me when you get back. Don't do anything other than gather information." With that said, he strode back out the entrance, smoke swirling over his shoulder.

Misao swatted at the offensive scent and went to prepare Aoshi's tea.

(Back to Present)

Misao was still twirling her kunai when Okina approached her. "Aoshi said word came of a mission and you intend to go alone."

Misao sighed. "Hai. I can't allow him to go, Jiya. You know just as well as I do what the consequences for that could be."

Okina ran a hand over his beard. "I also know what the consequences could be if you went alone." His voice was soft, concern apparent in his voice and visage.

Misao gave him a bright smile. "It's just reconnaissance, Jiya. I'll be fine!" She briefly toyed with the idea of telling Jiya the details of the report from Saitou. She hadn't told Aoshi, knowing she wouldn't have been able to make him stay put if she did. She decided not to tell Okina either. He would have insisted on allowing Aoshi's help. She giggled at his frown. "Jiya! Lighten up! I'll be fine." She could force Aoshi to stay put since she was the okashira, but she couldn't force her surrogate grandfather to quit worrying. She stood from her spot on the training room floor, flashing another bright smile. "I need to get back to my training. I leave tomorrow."

Okina smiled softly at her. "Just be careful, Misao-chan."

A/N: And chapter 1 is done. It isn't much yet, but it will be. Hope you guys come back for chapter 2! For some reason, says it supports special characters in .doc format, but alas, mine got all messed up. So the formatting is a little weird. And please do push that review button and let me know how it is. It's been a long time since I've posted anything and I'm worrying like crazy! Hugs & Kisses!


	2. Chapter 1: Osaka

I feel so unloved right now! sob Over 100 hits and only 3 reviews! Is it that bad? sob Oh well. I want to thank the 3 people who did review. Huge thanks to

mandella-sama, Rosalie Quiles and fantasy4luvr! My husband read the prologue and told me Aoshi was too easily swayed to stay put. Here's my take on Aoshi, just so you know why he acts that way. The way I see it, Aoshi puts a great deal of importance on leadership, respect, and loyalty. And since technically, Misao is indeed the okashira, he would have no choice but to follow orders. He may be internally conflicted and he may argue, but I think in the end, he would follow her orders. Plus, if you really want to argue the point, the story started with them _already_ arguing. So, who knows how long they had been going at it? Anyway, here's the next bit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. As if anyone wondered….

Warning: Qs will denote a shift in scene. My normal dashes were being deleted.

Misao Takes Charge

Chapter 1: Osaka

Misao leaned out her window on the train to wave at Aoshi and Okina. "I'll see you guys soon! Take care while I'm away!"

Okina responded as he waved. "You be careful, my pretty little Misao! Send word if you need us!"

Misao rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Jiya, don't harass any girls while I'm gone. Aoshi, I'm trusting you to keep him in line." She winked at him with a grin.

Aoshi nodded slightly while Okina slumped slightly. His plans were thoroughly ruined now. They waved as the train made its way out of the station and into the distance.

Aoshi turned to Okina. "Did she give you any details about the mission?"

Okina stroked his beard, thoughts of girls pushed aside as he focused on business. "No. There is something she isn't telling us though. I can feel it, but she won't say what it is."

Aoshi nodded. "Just as I figured. I could feel it also. Do we follow or wait for her return?"

Okina waved his hand dismissively. "She'll be fine. She won't go into a dangerous situation alone. If needed, she'll contact us to send someone."

"Are you sure?"

"Misao has always been impetuous. But she's grown a lot lately. She thinks things through, weighing her options and consequences before taking action."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Misao leaned her head against the cool window on the train, eyes closing briefly. _I really hope my hunch is wrong. The disgrace those traitors could be heaping on the Oniwabanshuu is unforgivable._ She sighed and opened her eyes again. _No use brooding. I'll take this time to study the reports and come up with my game plan._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

She stepped off the train, glancing about as twilight set in. Spotting an inn close by, she made her way there. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Within seconds an older woman appeared, smiling widely at Misao. "May I help you?"

Misao grinned back. _Jackpot! Old women love gossip. She should have some information._ "Yes, I need a room please."

The woman nodded and then set in to chatting. "It's good you're getting a room before dark sets in. There's been trouble around these parts once night falls."

Misao grinned impossibly wider. The old woman just made this too easy. "What kind of trouble?"

The innkeeper leaned in conspiratorially. "They don't have a name. It's a group of ruffians we call the 'Ninja Thugs'. They rob, plunder, threaten, pick fights and are even suspected of a string of murders in the area."

Misao found herself intrigued. "Wow. Why are they called the 'Ninja Thugs'?"

"They have been able to evade the police with no problem. They make their trouble and then vanish. Like they weren't even there to begin with."

"And they've been involved in murders?"

The old woman nodded eagerly. "Yes. A spry old man who lived down the street from this inn was killed first, Tenagi-san. Then a family by the name of Kitai. Next was a hermit. I only knew her first name, Ayao. There were a few others, but I didn't know any of them."

Misao grew stiff as the names were being said. She sighed and brushed some stray bangs from her eyes. "Well, that's enough depressing talk for today. I do thank you for the information though. I'll be sure to be in before dark while I'm here." She smiled and thanked the old woman before bolting to her room.

"I knew it! Damn those traitors!" She sat on the floor shakily as she recalled the names. Names she hadn't heard in twelve years. All former Oniwabanshuu. The Osaka branch was more than happy when the clan was disbanded. There was much internal strife in the group, due to a small fraction who thought Aoshi was the wrong choice for Okashira. One of their own, Takahashi Roksaburo, believed he should have been chosen and had never forgiven Okina or Misao's grandfather for their decision. He had turned on the Oniwabanshuu once the news was announced, taking a few of his followers with him. The betrayal had caused unrest in the Osaka faction, and by the time the war was over trust in that branch was just a memory. Everyone had gone their separate ways, cutting all ties with each other and the rest of the clan.

Misao's suspicions were confirmed, but she couldn't leave yet. She had to see if it was indeed Takahashi or just his followers. Plus, she had to find their base and see what their plans were if possible. She settled in to rest, dozing lightly so if they made an appearance she wouldn't miss it.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Misao sat by the window in her room, feeling unbelievably frustrated. "Five days! Five days and nothing!" She couldn't move until they did since no one knew where the hideout was nor had any clues. She caught sight of a shadow dash off across a rooftop. "Finally."

She soundlessly leapt from her window onto the neighboring roof, following her prey from a safe distance. She froze as she saw them robbing a small store below her. She wanted to jump down and stop them, but right now finding the hideout was top priority. The store owners would have to deal with the loss for now.

She grew rigid as she saw Takahashi. He had only been in the Aoiya twice during the Bakumatsu. But his large build and the scars slashed across his nose and chin were hard to forget. They were reminders of his battle with Aoshi for the okashira position.

Misao let her mind drift back to that time while the thieves gathered their loot.

Aoshi had just been declared okashira and eighteen year old Takahashi was insulted. He charged into the Aoiya, demanding to see Okina. The aging shinobi met him in the sitting room.

"What is the meaning of this, Takahashi?"

He narrowed his eyes at Okina. "You old fool. You and Makimachi-sama thinking Aoshi is better suited to take his place than I! I am the one who should be leading the Oniwabanshuu and you know it!"

Okina was unruffled. "Do I? If I felt that way then surely you would be the okashira and not Aoshi-sama."

Takahashi growled. "That child has no business leading this clan. I will not follow him."

Okina was now furious. "That _child _is a better tactician and leader than you will ever be. He has studied hard and trained hard. He is perfectly suited to his position. Are you saying you will betray us?"

Takahashi stood. "A battle then. I want to challenge him for his position. According to our code, I have every right to do so."

Okina stroked his beard. "I will talk to Aoshi-sama about this."

An hour later a crowd gathered along the walls of the training hall, waiting for the battle to begin. Aoshi stood quietly against one wall, his kodachi clutched loosely in his hand. Hannya stood next to him just as silent, knowing the young man was meditating. His presence spoke of his loyalty just as much as any words would.

Takahashi glared from his end of the hall, anger radiating off him in waves towards the young okashira. Okina signaled and the battle began. It was over in less than a few minutes, Takahashi unconscious on the training hall floor, deep cuts across his nose and chin.

Misao was allowed to enter only once the battle was over. She stared as Takahashi was carried off to the medical room, and then made a dash for Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama!"

The young man gave a tiny smile to the five year old before him. "Misao-chan."

"You won, ne Aoshi-sama? You're still okashira, ne?"

Aoshi nodded slightly. "Aa. I'm still okashira."

Misao bounced happily. "Yatta! I knew my Aoshi-sama was stronger than anybody else!" She threw her short arms around the young man's leg and he patted her head gently. "Can you come play, now?" Big blue-green eyes and a small pout appeared on her face and Aoshi sighed.

_How does she get me to do her bidding all the time?_ He nodded slightly and was knocked off balance as Misao launched herself into his chest. "To the flower fields, Aoshi-sama! You too, Hannya!"

Misao was brought back to reality as the thieves began to rush ahead, jumping to a rooftop a few buildings down. She began her pursuit, carefully staying just far enough behind to be concealed in the shadows. Once they took to the trees in the forest outside of town, Misao found herself using all of her tracking abilities to keep on the trail.

She came to a small cabin in the woods and inched closer silently. Coming to a window, she crouched below it, listening for any clues about their true intentions. She heard a voice bellow from the inside, presumably Takahashi. She chanced a peek in the window and ducked back down once her suspicions were confirmed about the speaker.

"My fellow Oniwabanshuu! Soon we will realize our goal. Shinomori will die!" A roar of applause followed and Misao sucked in a breath, waiting for the next leg of the speech. "The one who stole my rightful position as okashira, the one who betrayed the clan but was welcome back, the one who attacked Okina and lost to Battousai, he will meet his end by my hand! We will defeat those who turned their back on the clan by disbanding it and rise once again under my leadership!" More applause followed and Misao waited, but the speech seemed over.

_No, they can't kill Aoshi! I won't let them! _She crept silently back toward town. Once she was far enough away to escape detection, she took off full speed for the pigeon carrier. _I have to warn them to keep Aoshi at the Aoiya!_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Misao was getting her things ready to head to the train station when a familiar figure on the street below came into view. It was one of the men she had seen with Takahashi the night before. She followed as he headed toward an old warehouse. Concealing herself behind old crates in the alleyway, she listened as he spoke with a middle-aged man in a western suit.

"So, you have Takahashi-sama's supplies ready?"

The man smirked. "Only if he has my money. He'll get the supplies when I get payment."

"Kyoshiro-san, no games. It's a yes or no question."

The middle-aged one, Kyoshiro, frowned. "You're no fun. Yes, his things are ready. Bring my money by midnight and I'll hand over everything he wanted."

A nod from Takahashi's messenger and Kyoshiro disappeared into the warehouse as the messenger continued out down the other side of the alley.

Misao straightened after a few moments, rushing to get to the train station before she missed her train.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Okina had Shiro race to the temple once Misao's message reached him. The message had sent chills down his spine. _'Aoshi-sama's in danger! Get him into the Aoiya and don't let him leave! Traitors!'_

A/N: So, push the button and review! Some sort of feedback would be appreciated! Hugs & Kisses!


End file.
